Marx soul's love
by halo-the-eevee
Summary: Mark soul has been killed or so everyone thought he had fallen in love with his friend shade but she was glad he was dead because windy shade's other friend to her that marx had been watching her what will come of these turn of events
1. Chapter 1

(At plant popstar)

A poochyena named shade was wandering around searching for her friend windy and 3 tailed winged vulpix that had a wind like design and was 3 shades of blue so she called out her name. Windy…windy wear are you! She call out it had also been a year since kirby killed marx soul but to shade it didn't matter. He would always stalk her and she didn't like it so to her she didn't care if he's dead. Then windy came out of the sky and landed in front of her. Hey shade I heard you calling me what's up. Shade always liked windy because like her she wasn't normal because she had a pair and dark blue and black demon wings.

As the two started to chat they didn't know that marx soul had returned. He was looking down at them but he mostly looked at shade. Marx had fallen deeply in love with shade he felt like diving down and grabbing her but he knew that someone will tell kirby and he'll come after him. Marx's mood changed to anger that he couldn't have the one he loved so he flew away. Then he remembered when he first met them.

(flashback)

He was at the daycare and being bullied by a girl when shade and windy walked up. Hey leave him alone you big bully. The girl turned around and spoke. Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it? The girl asked. Teacher this girl is being mean to marx for no reason! Then the teacher came got mad at the girl. Miss your coming with me I'm you parents. WHAT I HATE YOU SHADE! The girl was getting dragged away. Hey my name is shade and this is my friend windy. Nice to meet you I'm marx.

(end flashback)

I remember what their dreams were windy wanted to be the best flying pokemon, Shade wanted to rule all of popstar like me. That's when I fell in love with her but I could never tell. Then one day windy told shade that yes I was watching her so she never forgave me that. It's because of windy shade doesn't like me. And I can't accept that. Down below shade asked windy if she wanted to have a sleepover and windy agreed.

(at 8:00)

Windy arrived at shade and they made popcorn before putting a movie in the dvr. After the movie finished they went upstairs and they checked shade's Tumblr to answer some questions. Hey look I got 3 more followers. After the two answered the questions windy unrolled her sleeping bag and went to sleep. Shade then tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. Finally she fell asleep but she couldn't stop dreaming about marx until she woke up in the morning.

(meanwhile)

Marx soul was flying overhead and was waiting for shade to leave her so he could see but of coarse stay in the sky.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 welcome old friend

Shade left her house with windy and to the tree that she windy and …marx would go to when they were young. Shade stopped and windy looked over. What's wrong shade? I just remember when we came to the tree with marx and he just starting stalking me and I began to hate him. Shade started to cry remembering that she was awful to him. I was just horrible to him because I was mad at him I became that girl who first bullied him at daycare. Shade then began to cry hysterically in from of windy. Shade it's okay please don't cry. Windy picked up shade and flew to the tree before putting her down.

Marx soul watched from the sky now upset because she was crying. He couldn't believe that she felt so bad for being mean to him after she found out that he was watching her. He wanted to fly down there so badly but didn't. So he just watched and he began crying to. Then he heard shade shout something. MARX I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! Marx began to cry even more. He lifted his wings before putting them back down. He kept doing this for a minute. Before he finally began to fly downward.

Windy looked up at the sky looked up at the sky and gasped. Shade looked up and couldn't believe her own eyes. It was Marx who was flying down to them. Shade and windy backed up as Marx landed in front of them. Oh my god shade it's marx! Marx your alive I can't believe it. I saw you crying shade I'm sorry I started stalking you. Shade ran up to marx and hugs him as her wings also wrapped around him. No marx I'm sorry for being so mean to you.

Marx hugged her back smiling knowing she forgave him. Windy walked up and shade let go of marx. Okay it's good to see you marx and KIRBY! Windy what are you doing?! Shade we can't have him around here. Marx fly back up hurry. Marx nodded and flew up above the cloud layer before kirby could get here.

Later at shade's house marx was told to wait outside her room. Windy what is wrong with you? What's wrong with me what's wrong with me?! Your crazy to trust him he's evil! Shut up windy he's not like that to us he may be like that to kirby but not us! Shade began to cry and windy sighed. Fine but if he tries to hurt I'm calling kirby. Shade hugged windy happily. Oh thank you thank you thank you.

Marx entered the room and stood there the gem in the necklace on him twinkled. The scale like hexagon under his purple/red wings also shined there vibrant colors. Windy starred at marx soul. OR I could finish you off myself so be careful of what YOU do. Shade glared at windy for what she just said.

Oh don't worry I understand if she doesn't trust me right now. Shade okay any way windy it's about time you go home. Windy nodded and flew out the window. Well follow me marx I'll show you to the spare room. Marx nodded and followed shade to a room down the hall and opened the door. You'll be sleeping here while you're staying.

Marx enter the room and thanked shade before closing the door. When shade went to her room she check she checked her tumblr before going to bed and for once in a while her dreams were at peace. When morning came marx woke up before shade so he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When shade woke up she went to marx's room and he wasn't there so she went downstairs.

When she got downstairs he had just finished cooking. He turned around with a smile. Here I cooked this just for you. He hand her a plate after she sat down on it was eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. Uh thank you so much marx this is very kind of you. He flew over and sat on the chair on the other side of the table. No problem after all I am a guest here.

He began eating his breakfast and after everything was put away. The two began to watch a horror movie when windy snuck up on them before screaming. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Both marx and shade freaked out and fell off the couch. What the hell windy. Shade screamed at windy very mad.

Marx growled angrily at windy for scaring them. You know me and marx will get you back for that. Bring on you two. Well whatever let's finish the movie. For the rest of the day they watch all of shades horror movies

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 first kiss

The next day marx stayed in shade's house while she and windy were out to make sure he wasn't caught. Windy wanted to make sure that shade wouldn't get hurt by him and he still didn't trust him. Then out of nowhere every time windy would mention marx's name shade would become flustered. Uh shade you're not in love with marx are you? Uh that's for me only okay windy you got that! Everyone in cappy town looked at the two. Then meta knight walked up to windy and shade. Um ladies Is something wrong here.

Magolor's pov

I was floating around when I saw meta knight talking to shade and windy but I was deeply in love with shade. Whenever I saw another guy talk to shade I boiled with rage. Then meta knight gave her a rose before leaving now I really angry before picking up a big stone with my powers and through at meta knight which hit him hard. I became happy when he cried out in pain from the rock and I left so no one knew it was me.

Shade's pov

Windy that was strange. Yeah and it happened after meta knight gave you the rose. Me and windy went home to see marx asleep on the couch. A smile grew on windy's face as she grabbed a blow horn. Shade you might want to cover your ears. I then covered my ears and she pressed the button and marx fell off the couch startled.

WHAT THE HECK WINDY! Marx yelled and we all started arguing but what we didn't is that magolor was right behind them. He was very shocked to see that marx was alive and they were hiding him. Oh my nova why is he in your house shade. Magolor asked but he also had a plan for this. They all turned around and shade started to panic.

Please magolor don't tell anyone that he's here. Shade pleaded. Yes please don't tell anyone were begging you. Yeah man come on don't tell people I'm here. Marx said also worried. Yes magolor were going to do anything you want us to do. Shade said. Yes we'll anything magolor please we don't want to get in trouble. Magolor then put his plan into action.

1rd person pov

Very well I won't tell anyone if shade kisses me and when I obtain the master crown she agrees to be my queen. Magolor smiled under his scarf knowing they do anything for him not to tell anyone. WHAT! The 3 said in unison. Marx became angry, windy was confused and shade was surprised at the request. Well make your choice shade now do you want me to tell people or not.

Shade sighed and walked up to magolor and stopped in front of him. Magolor grabbed her with his severed hands and kissed shade on the lips. For the past minute windy and confused and now marx was fuming with anger. Then magolor let shade go and continued talking. Now when I obtain the master crown do you shade promise to be my queen? Shade looked at marx, windy then magolor. I promise that when you get the master crown I'll be you queen.

Magolor said good choice and left with a victorious smirk.


	4. Chapter 4 nightmares

When magolor left windy didn't know how to react but she wasn't as ma d as Marx who was close to killing someone but calmed down when shade turned around and spoke in a concerned voice. Guy's what did I just get myself into? Windy said that shade made a grave mistake when she made a deal with magolor by agreeing to marry him, but she was star warrior and what magolor wanted to do by taking or the universe was something shade would be against.

Shade broke down crying about what she agreed to, because of magolor's jealousy towards other men and gotten some of her friends who were male hurt. Like how magolor had thrown a large boulder at Meta knight, attacking sword knight and nearly killing blade knight heck any guy is now to afraid to get near her. Only Meta knight, Marx and kirby dared go near her with magolor around.

Meta knight them entered her house seeing the door opened but rushed over to see shade crying. Shade what happened are you alright?! No Meta knight I just agreed to marry magolor even though he wants to take over the universe! Meta knight patted shade's back to make her feel better. Don't worry shade I know you'll do the right thing besides you always do.

With that Meta knight left the house leaving shade, windy and Marx who came out of hiding before windy spoke up. Shade I'm heading home see you later. She then whispered in shade's ear. call me if he tries anything. Shade nodded her head before windy left. Marx go upstairs to the room I gave you. Marx nodded before flying upstairs and closing the door.

Shade closed her front door and looked it before heading upstairs into the bathroom and turning the shower head on; She stepped in and left the hot water cascade down her fur. The little poochyena let out a small whine and started rubbing soap and her fur. After drying off she brushed her teeth and went to her room and lying down under the cover's looking at the full moon through her window. Oh god nova please give the answers please.

Shade finally fell asleep and one the weirdest dreams it was herself, windy and Marx but as human's and all she saw was her life on popstar but as humans. Then her dream turned into a nightmare she was in cappy town and dead bodies of males everywhere she ran off and found Meta knight, kirby and Marx dead on the ground. She started crying. Oh god why please wake me up. ~Oh shade over here my dear shade. When she turned around shade froze because right behind her stood magolor holding the head of windy in his hand. She got in the way of our love shade so I had to get rid of her.

Magolor got closer to shade. Also, you won't leave me because if you're dead how can you leave. Then magolor grabbed Meta Knight's sword and plunged it into shade chest and she screamed before hearing a voice.

Shade wake up Wake up COME ON SHADE WAKE UP!

She then woke up screaming to see Marx looking at her with concern. Are you okay shade when I came in this morning to wake you up you were screaming? Don't worry Marx it was only nightmare a sick twisted nightmare. Okay any way get up hurry! Why Marx? Magolor is going to the master crown right now. Shade's eyes widen. Oh my nova no. Shade hurried out of the house to halacandra and saw windy keeping magolor away from the master crown. I'm not going to let you take the crown magolor. Windy shouted as shade ran out. Oh look my soon to be wife shade is here. Magolor I will not be your wife and I will not let you take the crown. Magolor sighed but before he could grab the crown shade sent a shadow ball at him. Ahhhh nova that hurt! Shade ran to the master crown and grabbed it but it flew up and landed on her head.

When Marx came he was now terrified. Shade no hurry try to get it off! It was too late the master crown was on her head and wouldn't come off. The crown turned into a tiara and lifted her into the air with glowing white before there was a blinding flash.


End file.
